And All Because of a Song
by Faye C. Marie
Summary: Percy's alone in his cabin one night when a certain song plays on the radio. That one song may end up changing his life- forever. Post-TLO, but the kiss in the pavilion never happened. Percabeth. Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls songfic.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I was listening to my iPod yesterday and I found the perfect song for Percabeth. This takes place after TLO, but the kiss in the pavilion was interrupted and never happened. The song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls (one of the best bands ever!). I'm honestly surprised that no one has done this song yet; I think it would fit this moment fantastically. Read, review, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever (*sob*) own Percy Jackson, Iris, or the Goo Goo Dolls. But I do own all the PJO books, and I have Iris on my iPod ****. **

**(P.S. The bold is the lyrics.)**

**Percy's POV**

I was lying on my bed alone in my cabin, listening to the radio my mom had given me as a belated birthday present. After a long day of sword fighting, canoeing, attempting archery, and arguing with Clarisse, I was exhausted. Ever since my dip in the River Styx, I've gotten tired a lot easier.

While I was lying there, my mind drifted off; I ended up thinking about Annabeth. My feelings for her were confusing. On my birthday, she had given me a blue cupcake and we had eaten it together in the Pavilion. We ended up talking. I was pretty sure we would have kissed at the end, but right before we even started to move, half the camp showed up and threw us in the lake. When we had gotten out, Clarisse had told us that we "needed to cool off" even though we hadn't done anything yet. After the little lake episode, Annabeth and I kind of skirted around each other, only talking when it was absolutely necessary. It kind of hurt not to be with her, but when we were together, it was awkward; neither of us were really sure what the almost kiss meant.

Plus, the vision I had while I was in the Styx disturbed me. Why had Annabeth appeared and pulled me out of the river? Does that mean we were connected somehow? I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know. Annabeth was one of my best friends. We couldn't just start dating. And what if we broke up? Would our friendship end too?

My thoughts began slowing down as sleep started to take over. I was about to slide into unconsciousness when a familiar voice on the radio announced, "This next song is a blast from the past; it's one of my favorites from the nineties. And for those of you guys out there still on the fence about a girl, pay close attention."

I sat up suddenly, hitting my head on the bunk above me. _Ow!_ I thought as I rubbed my forehead. _What did the DJ just say?_

A guitar started to play. The rhythm was familiar, like I'd heard the song before. Then a guy started to sing.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

My eyes widened. I suddenly had a flashback to when I was up on Olympus, and Zeus was offering to make me a god. I had been all for it, until I saw Annabeth's face. A realization hit me; maybe I hadn't just given up immortality to avenge all the dead demigods and get some respect for the minor gods. Maybe I'd given it up for Annabeth too, so we could have a chance.

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't want to go home right now**

That was sort of true. I always felt good around Annabeth, like I was on some kind of emotional high—that is, until the almost kiss. Being with her, I felt happy, peaceful, and more relaxed than I had felt in a long time. She felt like home.

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

The kiss had been all I could think of for the last few days. I couldn't get it off my mind. Our relationship was so complicated; I didn't know what to think. All of a sudden, I realized that I was muttering, "Annabeth, Annabeth," over and over. It was almost silent, and was as constant as my breathing. I immediately clamped my mouth shut.

**And sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

I was starting to take this song as a sign. The lyrics were matching up with what I was thinking. I only had one question about this: _What were the gods trying to tell me?_

**And I don't want the world to see me**

'**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Okay, so perhaps I was wrong about the whole message thing; what could that last line mean? Annabeth already knows who I am. The problem was that we were both very, um, _protective_ when it comes to our feelings, not that we were complete strangers. There was an instrumental part next. When the guy started singing again, I turned up the volume.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

I could pretty much always tell when Annabeth was lying. Like when she claimed to be fine. I could almost always tell when something was wrong.

**When everything feels like the movies**

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

I shook my head. I couldn't bleed, thanks to my Achilles curse. But Annabeth could. She took the knife for me, and I remembered how I felt while I was on the balcony with her. I was aware of every little detail—about her, that is. I was the most alive then, when she was in pain. And bleeding.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

'**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

**When everything's made to be broken **

**I just want you to know who I am**

A jolt of energy pulsed though me. I understood now, since I was hearing it again. I really was in love with Annabeth. I needed to get her alone and tell her that I wasn't just her friend. I wanted to be more.

**I just want you to know who I am**

I checked my watch. 8:56. Just enough time to run over to the Athena cabin.

**I just want you to know who I am**

I stood up and went over to the mirror. My hair stood up a bit, and looked even wilder than usual from lying down on my pillow. I ran my fingers through it, trying to tame the craziness, while I checked my teeth. When I finished, most of the cowlicks were gone. I sighed. Much better.

**I just want you to know who I am**

A guitar continued to play and tapered off as the song ended. I turned off the radio and sprinted towards Annabeth's cabin.

* * *

><p>As I walked up the front steps on the porch, my heart started pumping. A thought that I'd been trying to suppress on the way here broke through; <em>What if she doesn't feel the same way?<em> She'd probably laugh at me. If this doesn't work, I don't know what I'd do. I'd run away and live at the bottom of the lake, I decided. Or I'd go home early from camp. I chuckled. I've fought Kronos himself, and I was still afraid of Wise Girl. Go figure.

I hesitantly knocked on the door. Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother, opened it. He grinned.

"Hey, Percy! What's up?" he asked.

I shrugged in response. "Not much. Can I, uh, talk to Annabeth?"

Malcolm's eyes widened, and a knowing look appeared on his face. "Oh, I get it. I'll find her," he said. "Oh, and Percy? Good luck." He winked and headed back in to grab his sister.

I started wringing my hands and tapping my foot. Gods, I was nervous. I prayed to Aphrodite and Eros, wishing for this to go well. After a minute or two, Annabeth came out on the porch. She still had on her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, but had changed her jeans into shorts. Her face was glowing, and her long, curly blonde hair cascaded down her back. She just looked so… amazing. I could feel sweat on my face.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain. You wanted to talk to me?" Annabeth questioned. She sounded a bit anxious. I relaxed a little. At least I wasn't the only one who was nervous. I remembered the song; I needed to get her out of other people's hearing range.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, internally smacking myself for stuttering, "Would you, um, like to go down to the lake for me?"

"Sure!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. Man, I loved it when she smiled.

"Well, okay then," I gestured for her to go in front of me. "Ladies first." She laughed at my cheesiness, and started walking down. I smirked and followed after her.

When we reached the waterfront, Annabeth took a seat in the sand. I plopped myself next to her. The sun was just setting, so the sky was painted pink and orange. It looked spectacular.

"So," Annabeth started, "What did you want to talk about?"

I stared. "How did you—?"

"Why else would you ask me to come here?" Annabeth said, cutting me off. Dang it. She was always a step ahead of me.

I took a deep breath, gulped, and then let the air out. Here goes. "Annabeth, do you remember when we got thrown in the lake?"

She laughed. "Of course I do, Seaweed Brain! That was so embarrassing."

I smiled again. "Well, um, do you remember what happened before that?"

Annabeth blushed, and she stopped laughing. She looked kind of scared. "Yeah, I-I do," she stuttered. "But I thought that we decided that it was a mistake. You don't—"

I kissed her, interrupting whatever she was going to say. I didn't know what made me do it, I just suddenly had the urge to press my lips on hers. To my surprise, she kissed back, leaning towards me and wrapping her fingers in my hair. When we broke apart, Annabeth looked at me with awe on her face. "Why did you do that?" she asked in a breathless voice.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase." I said, grinning a bit when I saw her surprised face. "I've been stupid. I should have told you that on my birthday, when we were at the pavilion. I guess I was just nervous you'd reject me."

Annabeth snorted, regaining her composure. "Well, it took you long enough. I love you too, Percy," and connected her lips with mine once again.

And to think this all happened because of a song.

**A/N: That's it! Make sure you review!**


End file.
